crstfandomcom-20200213-history
FReddys depressed.avi
Ok I know you may not belive me , but this is REAL . A few day ago i was just sitting on my living room couch just watching tv and eating popcorn, it was 3:30 in the morning, and I was going through some insomony at the time when all of a sudden the show Back at the Barnyard was ause one it was early in the morning and two the show wasnt supposed to air untill 10:00 a.m . Well evendecided to watch it. The opening theam song went by normaly , but the only weird thing was that freddy ( the little orange ferret) was not in the song or in any of the sceans which kinda weirded me out , but i thought it was a bit of a mix up so I continued watching. Now when the title card came up it wasnt the old funny, weird looking title that showed , but a gloomy depressing scean with a picture of freddy crying and the rest of the animals with a horrific look on there faces and the words on the card saying Freddy's Depression. Soon the episode starts and it started with freddy in his little compartment just sitting there , none of the animals had shown up and there was no music at all just freddy sitting there alone. Then thats when things got a little weird, about 10 seconds after the scean music starts to play and it wasnt fun or happy , it was depressing after a few moments in listing to the song i knew that it was a song from Evencence called " My immortal" and then while the song played Freddy started crying and not like the crying you normaly see in cartoons ,no , but a somewhat realisit crying , then the scean cuts to black. My jaw dropped and i wondered ," WTF is this?" Then after the black screen faded it cuts to a new scean this time its freddy sitting at a desk with a pencel and paper in his hands and then he starts to wright and while he wrights he starts crying bitterly , at this time i start to get a little upset. Then after he was done writing he got up and left the desk and the camera zooms on what it said , and it shocked the hell out of me. This is what it said: Dear Freinds, I'm sorry for what i am about to do , but i think it is for the best , my life has been a sestpool of hell and I just want you to know you all caused this!!!!!! Peck , my so called best freind YOU NEVER CARED OR COMFORTED ME WHEN I NEEDED YOU MOST , YOU ARE MY REASON ON WHAT IM ABOUT TO DO!!!!!! PIP YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH YOU JUST SIT THERE AND CALL ME STUPID , but in some cases you did comform me , but that does not excuse you for what im about to do. BESSY YOU LITTLE BITCH I HATE YOU SO MUCH YOU JUST SIT THERE AND INSULT ME 24/7 AND NEVER TAKE ANY CONSIDERATION TO MY FEELINGS AND YOU ARE FIRST IN WHAT IM ABOUT TO DO!!!!!!! AND THE REST OF YOU ! JUST BE PREPAIRED . I HATE YOU ALL, FREDDY. I was shocked and scared at the same time , what did he mean when he said " get reddy for what im about to do" I was so temped to turn off my tv , but i had to watch the rest. After about five minutes of this it cuts to freddy still crying and holding a knife , but soon it starts to get scary . He soon stops crying and he looks up my face was locked in horror his tears had soon became tears of blood and his teeth looked like a rabid dog's would be like, and his eyes , Oh god the eyes, His eyes soon became fully black like he was possessed by a demon. Then we hear otis and the rest of the gange get home , but when they see freddy there faces turn to pure horror stricken fear , freddy's just smiles and says in a demonic tone " Lets get ready." Then the screen cuts to black for about 4 seconds. Then the final scean finally arrives , but the scean is horrable. If you have ever been in a slaughter house you havent seen nothing yet. It shows all of the animals all horrably mutilated and bloody. Otis's was horrable, his stomach was cut open and all of his entrailes were cut up and pulled 5 feet away from his body , blood draining from his stomic to the middle of the floor. Then the camera points to Pig , his body was hanged upside down nailed to and inverted cross and his face was apperently peeled off of his body , and also his stomic was cut open and his intrailes dangled a few feet away from his head , and on his head was carved an upsidown pentagram with the word " Pig" was in the middle of it. Then the camera pointed to a pot of boiling water and when the camera looked into the pot there was nothing but blood and little bits of organs and a boiling head floated . I started to scream and and then weep I was so freaked out on what had happened sleep was out of the question. Then it finally zoomed in on bessy , luckly she wasnt as bloody or as horrably mangled as the others were , the camera zoomed in a little closer and it showed the word " BITCH" written carved onto her stomic, and it looked like her death was just suffication , Thank goodness, but it confused me that he gave her a more humane death than the others . After a few seconds you could here faint crying in the backround and it was freddy he was sitting in his stall coverd in blood and bits of feathers , appereantly he ate peck , but made sure peck never got out of his stomach. As i saw freddy apperantly he was crying , but not tears , oh no, no,no it was blood and next to him was a dead priest with his robe on ,but coverd in blood. Freddy was crying his eyes out and you could here him faintly saying " I Hate you satan you dirty bastered . After a few minutes the sound of a police car came and arrested the bloody animal. Then the scean cut to credits . My face was shocked and my eyes keept on widing ,what had happend was the worst thing to ever happen , and ever scince then i have tried to find the video and more info, but google search showed no results. I warn you all if you happen to see and episode titled " Back at the barnyard lost episode", or " Freddys depresson" DO NOT WATCH IT OR ELSE YOU WILL SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES. Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Lost episudes Category:TRUE STORY Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:DIALOGUE! Category:Wall of Text Category:File Extensions Category:English Class Failure